<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 14: Transgender flag by Azarielisadragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727030">Day 14: Transgender flag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon'>Azarielisadragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14 of the pride month prompts challenge. Prompt: Transgender flag.<br/>Okay this is short, really short but inspiration left me. Peter has thought of the best idea ever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 14: Transgender flag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter Parker had barged into his workshop and asked if he could make a Spiderman suit in trans colors for Pride Tony nearly kneeled over.</p><p>“That’s a way to come out Kid.” Peter blushed as his eyes went wide</p><p>“I thought you knew Mr. Tony!”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it kid.” He waved his hand. “If you’re going to pride in trans colors maybe I should too.” he mused. Peter stared at him.</p><p>“You don;t have to do that to support me!” Tony gave him a funny look.</p><p>“Kid, Kid, Kid. It’s public knowledge that I’m trans but I guess people have forgotten.” Peter just stared at him</p><p>“You’re trans?”</p><p>“Yup.” he popped his word and looked at him as he wiped the grease off his hands. “Born Natasha.” Peter waved his hands</p><p>“I wasn’t asking for your deadname Mr. Tony. I’m not that rude.”</p><p>“Kid.” he ran a hand through his hair. “You’re never rude.” He smiled at him “So whatdaya say kid, match for Pride?” Peter threw his arms around him and hugged him tight.</p><p>“You’re the best Dad I could have Tony Stark.” Tony gasped and wrapped his arms around the kid.</p><p>“You’re the best son I could ever have Peter Parker.” Peter pulled away blushing and tried to change the subject through his blush</p><p>“So matching suits?” Tony smirked and pulled up a holoscreen with the spiderman suit and one with the Iron man suit and swiped across them in a way that somehow removed the color.</p><p>“Want to figure it out kid.” Peter was getting even more excited and trying to act casual about it</p><p>“So.” his voice cracked. He coughed. “So.” he seemed satisfied, “Are we doing it in stripes or somehow else.” Tony made a face as he pushed the holoscreen of his suit over to him.</p><p>“Stripes are not happening but go crazy kid.” He stepped back and watched the chaos of letting a teenager loose on his suits with paint and an art app.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>